Dodge Training
by Swiftwhiskers
Summary: I wrote a story based on this line in Frederick/Lissa B: "...Enough talk. Adopt your stance. We'll practice dodging arrows." I thought it was fitting, considering Owain's father supports.
1. Lissa

I have seen shippers claim that Lon'qu/Lissa is canon because arrows are mentioned in Owain/Father and Lon'qu/Lissa. There's nothing wrong with using this to justify Lon'qu/Lissa, but it also justifies Frederick/Lissa, who mention dodging arrows in their B. I think it's ironic that Frederick, who teaches Lissa and presumably Owain how to dodge, would do an anti-dodge and die for Owain. This story takes place between Frederick/Lissa A and S.

* * *

"Frederick!" Lissa called as she ran through the camp. "Frederick! Where are you?!"

"My lady, is everything alright?" Frederick rushed out to meet her. He was alarmed by the princess's noisy outburst through the camp.

"I found a great spot for relaxing!" Lissa exclaimed. She began tugging Frederick's arm. "C'mon!"

Frederick looked mildly annoyed. All that commotion over something so trivial.

"Today is a training day, my lady," Frederick gently reminded her, without a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Aww…" Lissa sighed and her shoulders slumped with disappointment.

Frederick offered her his arm and began leading her to the training grounds.

"If you do well today, I will consider letting you stop training early, so that you can enjoy your spot," Frederick offered, hoping that her mood would improve. He hated seeing her looking downcast.

"It's fine, Frederick," Lissa replied. "We made an agreement to split our time between training and downtime. It'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Very well, my lady. Today, we will practice dodging arrows," Frederick said.

They had reached the grounds at last. Lissa let go of Frederick's arm and waited for him to start. He picked up an iron bow and a quiver of blunt, harmless training arrows. Frederick had little to no skill with the bow, but it was important for Lissa to learn how to reliably dodge arrows, especially since she had shown some interest in being a pegasus rider.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Frederick asked.

"I think so," Lissa responded.

"I will call out directions and that is the way you should move," Frederick said.

Frederick nocked an arrow and drew back the bowstring, picturing how Virion would take an archer's stance and trying to do the same.

"Left!" Frederick called out and let it fly.

Lissa moved right into the arrow's path. She let out a surprised sound as it bounced off of her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Frederick asked. He put down the bow and began walking towards her.

"Frederick, just keep going," Lissa said. "It won't do for you to check on me every time I mess up."

"Yes, my lady," Frederick nodded and took up the bow again.

"Left."

"Right."

"Down."

"Right."

"Right."

This went on for some time and Lissa began to rarely miss a dodge. Eventually, Frederick ceased calling directions, yet Lissa still dodged.

"Excellent, my lady," Frederick praised. He set down the bow and the empty quiver. "Next time, I'll ask Sumia or Cordelia to lend you a pegasus. If you are to be a flier, you must be able to keep yourself and the animal from harm."

"Thanks, Frederick," Lissa said, smiling. "Tomorrow, I'll show you the place I found."

"I look forward to seeing this place. Perhaps, we could also stop in a nearby town for some shopping?" Frederick inquired.

"No errands on relaxation days," Lissa scolded him.

"I need to purchase something personal," Frederick explained. "It's not related to the Shepherds."

"I suppose it's okay then," Lissa conceded. "But you'll try to make it quick?"

"Yes, my lady," Frederick answered.


	2. Owain

This takes place between Owain & father C support and B support.

* * *

"Owain," Frederick greeted his son.

It was certainly unusual to meet one's child from the future, but he was hardly the first father to have this happen to him. Indeed, a few other children had shown up before Owain, claiming to be the children of Frederick's fellow Shepherds. Lucina had been the first to show up. She had given the entire group a bit of a shock when she revealed herself as Chrom and Sumia's daughter from the future.

"Yes, father?" Owain answered.

Owain was practicing swinging a practice sword. Frederick wasn't exactly fond of Owain's technique. It seemed very flashy and not so practical.

"How are you in combat?" Frederick asked. Perhaps, Owain's sword work was more effective than it looked.

"The blood of heroes gives me the strength to fell the dastardly foes who oppose me!" Owain answered, his voice full of energy.

Frederick stood watching Owain for a few moments, scanning him for weaknesses. Then, Frederick picked up a training lance and took a jab at Owain.

"Never did I dream that my own father would oppose me!" Owain cried out, as he blocked the lance.

"Owain, I was only testing your ability," Frederick said, a bit alarmed.

Owain winked at Frederick, "So that's what you claim, villain?"

"Indeed, you have seen through my plot," Frederick played along. He wasn't anywhere near being as theatrical as Owain or Lissa, but he enjoyed the whimsical way that the two were.

The two traded blows for a long while. Owain held his own quite well, despite using a disadvantaged weapon.

"Do you know how to dodge arrows?" Frederick asked, as the two were winding down on the melee training.

"Well, no…" Owain said, hesitantly.

"That won't do," Frederick frowned. "We still have a little time today. Go stand over there and I'll start with the basics."

Frederick set aside the lance and took up a bow.

"Father, do we have to do this now?" Owain begged. "We can do this tomorrow, right?"

"I'd like to start today," Frederick said, firmly. "It's important that you know how to keep yourself safe."

Reluctantly, Owain walked to the spot that Frederick had pointed out.

"I'm going to call out directions. I want you to move in the direction I call and observe my stance as I'm firing," Frederick explained. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Owain replied.

"Right!"

Owain barely dodged the arrow. As Frederick continued to give directions, Owain clunkily dodged most of them. Eventually, Frederick ceased calling directions and let an arrow fly.

Thwack!

The arrow hit Owain square in the chest and bounced to the ground. Owain let out a surprised grunt.

"Are you alright?" Frederick asked with concern.

"You didn't call the direction," Owain accused.

"Neither will an enemy archer," Frederick replied. "You have to recognize how your enemy is drawing their bow and react accordingly."

"I know!" Owain hollered and stormed off.

Frederick stood in stunned silence for a moment.

* * *

There isn't really a resolution to this story and I'm sorry for that. It's in the canonical Owain & father A support. Because most people won't look up the support, Owain feels guilty that his father took an arrow for him and died in the bad future. His father tells him that he wouldn't regret dying to save Owain and apologizes for leaving him alone in the bad future.


End file.
